Wet Kisses
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty fan fiction. I had an idea and posted it as a challenge two part
1. Chapter 1

**GIO'S VIEW**

The rain was pouring heavily around them. He held her back firmly and felt her hair fall between his fingers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. He could taste the salty rainwater fall into his mouth. Her breath was warm and he felt like he could get lost in her kisses.

He thought back at how angry she had been before. Before he had grabbed her and kissed her and let all of her anger out through their kisses. They had been in his deli and they had been speaking. He had wound her up by speaking about Henry and Nate and how he was glad that she hadn't agreed to marry him and how he enjoyed the fact that he had postponed the holiday and that she had stayed with him. Why had she got so mad though? He didn't understand. She had stormed out of his deli and he had run after her. He caught hold of her elbow and turned her round to face him. He had cupped her face and noticed her crying. He made her look at him and had told her he loved her. She smiled through the tears and replied saying she loved him too. He had kissed her with all the passion in his body and here he was still kissing her back. She hadn't responded at first. He thought had had done the wrong thing. But then he felt her lips pressing back against his. The water dripped down his face. She shivered in his embrace and he pulled her closer. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he got a shock. Once he had relaxed he put his tongue into her mouth. They fought – not verbally, but with their mouths. The rain was splashing about them but they didn't care. They didn't even care about their clothes clinging to their skin because it was so wet.

Gio tried to pull away, as he didn't want their kiss to turn to anything else. Not yet anyway. Betty wasn't having any of it however. She kept him close and her mouth glued to his. He managed to pull away from her but her kisses continued, moving down his neck to his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket and her kisses felt so good against his wet shirt. His t-shirt was now see through. He also noticed however that Betty's shirt had gone slightly see through. Gio made Betty look up at him. He smiled warmly. "Come on you," he said. "It's cold and wet and I don't want you getting a cold. You need all the stamina you can get." He winked at her and guided her inside his deli, changing the sign to CLOSED.


	2. Chapter 2

BETTY'S VIEW

The rain was pouring heavily around them. He held her back firmly and she felt the warmth where his fingertips were positioned. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could taste the salty rainwater fall into his mouth. His breath was warm and she felt like he could get lost in her kisses.

She had been really angry with him. She had been speaking to him in his deli, away from the rain. He had wound her up by mentioning Henry and Nate. He was trying to be sweet but it really hit a nerve. He was saying how happy he was that she was still with him rather than choosing Henry. It hurt and she was not amused. She didn't want him to see her like this so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran out of his deli. She could hear him following her. He grabbed her elbow and she spun round to look at him. Tears were stinging her eyes and she tried to hide the fact she had been crying. He made her look at him and then he said what she wanted to hear. He told her he loved her. Her brain spun and she replied that she loved him too. They were kissing now. All the passion they had was being put on the table and all the hurt and emotions were being transferred with these kisses.

She didn't respond at first because she was shocked and the rain was making her feel cold. She pushed her lips back against his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their clothes were sticking to them. Gio tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She held him close. Eventually she let him go and kissed his neck. He smiled warmly. "Come on you," he said. "It's cold and wet and I don't want you getting a cold. You need all the stamina you can get." He winked at her and guided her inside his deli, changing the sign to CLOSED.


End file.
